how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Робін Щербацькі
|birthday = 23 липня 1980 р. |residence = Квартира Робін (Сезони 1 - 3) Квартира (Сезони 4 - 5) з Доном Френком (Сезон 5) Квартира (Сезони 6 - 7) разом з Патріс (Сезон 7) Квартира біля Центрального парку (Сезони 7 - 8) Квартира Барні (Сезон 8 - дотепер) |job = Тележурналіст, ведуча новин |romances = Нік (колишній хлопець) Кевін (колишній наречений) Дон Френк (колишній хлопець) Барні Стінсон (колишній чоловік) Тед Мосбі (колишній хлопець) Саймон (колишній хлопець) Тед Мосбі (хлопець з 2030 року) див. більше }} Робін Чарльз Щербацькі молодша (народилася 23 липня 1980 р.) - одна з п'яти головних героїв телесеріалу Як я зустрів вашу маму. Її грає канадська актриса Кобі Смалдерс. Робін любить пити скотч, палити сигари, стріляти зі зброї. У підлітковому віці вона була канадською поп-зіркою Робін Спарклс. Робін приєдналася до банди у 2005 році після невдалого побачення з Тедом Мосбі. Вона стала найкращою подругою Лілі, зустрічалася деякий час із Тедом та Барні. В епізоді вона заручилася з Барні. Інтереси та хобі Зброя The gang learned about Robin's interest in guns when she took Marshall to the gun range. She owns a variety of firearms, often carries a handgun in her purse, frequents a shooting range to relieve stress and subscribes to Guns & Ammo. Robin has stated that she had a ".38 Police Special" (Probably a Colt Police Positive Special), which she lost, and was then returned to her by an ex-boyfriend. Also, the gun shown in , and many of the scenes at the shooting range, is a Desert Eagle Mark XIX, most likely chambered in 50 Action Express. Episodes depicting Robin's love of guns: , , , , , , , , Сигари та паління Barney was surprised to learn that Robin enjoyed a good cigar when she joined him for a bros night back in 2006. Expressing an interest in cigars allowed her to impress her father ( ). Robin eagerly joined Lily in a cigar when the two were forced to cover up a disaster in Marshall's Fiero. ( ) Robin is also the only member of the gang to smoke cigarettes on a regular basis ( ), something she hid from Ted while they were dating. ( ) Robin quits smoking in June 2013. ( ) Собаки Robin owned five dogs, given to her by a series of ex-boyfriends, until Ted demanded that she get rid of them after Robin made Ted get rid of some of the things in his apartment. The dogs now reside on a farm with Robin's aunt. Robin also had a childhood dog, Sir Scratchewan. Little Robin became worried when she found out her dog was very sick. In order to prevent her from knowing the dog had died, her parents told her that he miraculously turned into a turtle and forgot all of his tricks thanks to a procedure called a 'canine testudine cerebro xenograft' Dislikes Nicknames Robin hates nicknames for herself and for others. Robin's use of nicknames with others tends to be an indicator of insincerity. Ted found it to be a clue to the hidden troubles she was having with her relationship with Barney. ( ) Сім'я , ) |uncle = У неї є дядько, якому відірвало обидва великі пальці на руках внаслідок неправильного користування і чистки зброї ( ). Також у Робін є дядько Сесіл, який помер до березня 2010 р. ( ) |cousin = Ларрі ( ) |in-law(s) = Джеймс Стінсон (майбутній ), Джером Віттекер (майбутній свекор), Лоретта Стінсон (майбутня свекруха) |pet = П'ять собак, які вона віддала своїй тітці-лесбіянці, яка живе на півночі штату. Усі собаки були подаровані колишніми хлопцями Робін. Одну собаку звали Піклз. ( ) В епізоді сказано, що коли Робін було 6 років, у неї був пес Сер Скречівен. Його довелося приспати через його вік. Батьки натомість подарували їй черепаху і сказали, що це Сер Скречівен, якому подовжили життя, але під час експерименту він перетворився на черепаху. Після цього Робін зневірилася в чудесах.}} Різне *Робін народилася у 1980 р., хоча в реальному житті актриса Кобі Смалдерс народилася у 1982 р. *Коли автори серіалу дізналися, що Кобі Смалдерс - канадка, то вони зробили Робін також канадкою. Вперше стало відомо, що Робін з Канади, в епізоді . *У Робін хотіла, щоб її батько пишався нею і сказав 6 простих слів: "Робін, я пишаюся тобою, о так". *Robin owns a necklace with a handgun-shaped pendant that she can be seen wearing even before she revealed her love of guns to Ted in (first seen in the cold open of that episode). *Квартира Робін була в , десь неподалік від перехрестя 8-ї вулиці та 8-ї авеню. ( ) *Актриса Кобі Смалдерс насправді боїться зброї, як сказано в ексклюзивному інтерв'ю на . ексклюзивне інтерв'ю з Кобі Смалдерс (англ.) *В епізоді сказано, що Робін насправді кинула палити у червні 2013 р. Імовірно, це пов'язано з її весіллям. *У неї алергія на лобстерів. *11-річну Робін грала Олівія Говард Беґ, а 6-річну - Шелбі Земанек. Джерела en:Robin Scherbatsky de:Robin Scherbatsky es:Robin Scherbatsky it:Robin Scherbatsky pt:Robin Scherbatsky Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Банда Категорія:Робін Спарклс Категорія:З ким зустрічався Тед Категорія:З ким зустрічався Барні Категорія:Дівчата, які переспали з Барні Категорія:Ворлд Вайд Ньюз Категорія:Давай, вставай, Нью-Йорк! Категорія:Потрібно перекласти